The Quest for Nico's Heart (A NicoB7700 Fanfiction)
by BiaZeref
Summary: Basically harems.


**The Quest For Nico's Heart**

 ** _Author's Note: A story for my favorite YouTuber who always makes me smile, NicoB! I hope you enjoy reading._**

Nico was lost in the woods, trying to find even a single way out. All alone. SYKE. Standing behind a nearby tree, was Slenderman. Slender thought Nico forgot about him, so he decided to remind his only love by trapping him in the woods. So much for beating the game.

"Where the flying fruity fuck am I?" Nico whispered to particularly no one. As an idea, Slender grabbed a piece of paper and drew a heart on it, staring at Nico in the process. He threw the crumpled piece of paper at Nico's back successfully while he was looking around.

Nico noticed the paper lying on the ground. He picked it up and all that was written on it was a poorly drawn heart. Whoever drew this clearly has no eyes— Oh, wait.

Slender was disappointed as soon as he saw the disgust in Nico's face. "Screw this, I'm outta here." Nico grunted in frustration and tried to find a way out. Slender got sad, he didn't want Nico to leave his woods. As wrong as that sounds.

Little did they both know, the one true hope bagel was hiding in the woods, staring intensely at Nico. Imagining the bagels around him and everything's just filled with hop— Anyway, you know that's trouble. Komaeda did his little annoying fucking laugh. "This is gonna be good, right? Riight?" He asked the sleeping AI leaning against the tree. Chiaki didn't hear him, so she kept sleeping. Komaeda didn't even know why she was here, he just randomly found her sleeping in the woods.

Komaeda skillfully stalked Nico, leaving Chiaki behind. He stared as Nico walked around, trying to find an exit. Komaeda drooled as he fantasized Nico eating a delicious bagel with a hope filled face.

Thump.

Would you look at that, all that fantasizing made him fall to the ground.

"Come on, Nagito, you can get sneakier than that." The douchiest voice remarked behind him. Oh god not him. "Isn't that right, Sally?" Joshua wore his usual smirk while looking at his partner in crime, Neku. "What am I even doing here?" Neku questioned his thin 'friend'. "You're here to help, Sally." Joshua explained as he looked at the chuckling body in front of him, not bothering to help the poor thing. "Help with what, exactly?" Neku scratched the back of his head, admitting in his head that he has a small crush on Nico. "The world doesn't end with only you, Sally. You're not the only one that likes Nico."

Right after Joshua says that, a force pulls him, Neku and Komaeda five miles back. Gasp. It must be...

Billy. *cue dramatic music in the background*

All the Bico fanfics flashed in the everyone's mind. "Nico mine. Bico life." Billy announced in that weird impersonation Nico gave him. All the fangirls in the background are either dying or screaming, probably both. He started stomped to where Nico was—

"OBJECTION!" A voice called out, a desk slam heard. Where did that desk come from anyway? The professional desk slammer shook his head, 'blahlahalah' he thought to himself. "Nico cannot have you! I'm the one worthy enough to be his partner!" The spiky haired lawyer shouted. "Go Nick!" A girl with weird clothes cheered on in the distance. Billy walked to Phoenix, raising his fist to punch him—

BUT BEFORE HE DID, Joshua, Neku and Komaeda walked in the fight. "You can't have Nico. Only I can." Joshua chuckled and twisted his hair. "Oh, please! We all know Nico loves me the most!" Komaeda bragged before throwing bagels at everyone. "Why, you..!" Neku raised his fist after being hit by a bagel.

"ORDER! ORDER! I WILL HAVE an order of turkey sandwich, please." Judgey turned to a sandwich stand and got his turkey sandwich. After sitting in awkward silence while Judgey was eating, he looked up at the mayhem that was happening in front of him. He cleared his throat.

The boys continued to fight over Nico, while the Judge's eyes widen. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DECLARE SILENCE!" He shouted, that made everybody froze. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN— Ahem, what do you mean that you can have Nico?! I must remind you that I am his favorite and I deserve Nico's love!" Judgey countinued.

Aand that was before everyone fought again.

Nico was far away now, he didn't notice the fight for his heart in the great distance of the woods. Slender didn't follow him, he knew he had to escape alone. "...Nico.." A voice from afar shouted. Nico was surprised, he looked at where the shout was coming from before— "NICO!" A rampage of video game characters dog piled all over him. "What- huh? What? WHAT?" Nico was confused- WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING.

"Choose! Who? WHO DO YOU LOVE, NICO?!" The harem shouted, standing in front of Nico. "Can you please tell me what's GOING ON?" The confused commentator questioned, feeling dumbfounded. "CHOOSE. ONE OF US, WHO YOU LOVE?!" Billy said, feeling impatient for the first time in forever. "WHA-WHAT?" Nico thought that tgis was a prank. Who he loved? Please. "JUST SAY A SINGLE NAME! I BEG YOU!" Once again, the whole group (except Nico) shouted in unison. Nico didn't want everybody to know who he liked, not now, not ever. But he felt pressured, he didn't know what to do. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally fucking answered, geez! He decided something. He decided to go for it.

Yolo, amirite?

"F-FINE! IT'S—"

Upupupup! Iiit's MONOKUMA!

Cliffhanger! You were looking for me, weren't you? Man, such suspense. Who will Nico choose? Find out in the next episode, of Dragonba— I mean, The Quest For Nico's Heart! Upupupupupupup!

[Twitch Username: Nanami_Chiaki_]


End file.
